Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Wind is a source of renewable energy. Traditionally, wind energy has been used to tow watercraft or land craft via use of a sail. However, the sail is typically located close to the earth surface and does not take advantage of the stronger wind at higher altitudes. Aerial vehicles may be used to extract power from wind at such higher altitudes to turn a generator. Such aerial vehicles comprise one or more wings with circuitry to communicate power to various components.